bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ
=!!BITTE HILF UNS!!= Das Wiki geht lagsam in Spam von irgendwelchen Kleinkindern unter und der Admin war seit einer Woche nicht on! Kannst du versuchen, das wengistens ein kleines bisschen zu beenden, falls du Zeit hast?? link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 07:28, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Wenn du Interesse hast kannst du das Wiki gerne adoptieren. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 07:50, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) : nich unbedingt aber kannst du mir ganz kurz admin-rang geben? nur um alles was diese vandalen gemacht haben rückgängig zu machen link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 07:51, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, ich such gleich einen Admin der das Wiki behält. Wenn du es nicht behalten möchtest, eröffne ich die Adoption in de.wikia.com. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 07:54, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::auf jeden fall muss ein nicht angemeldeter benutzer und ein benutzer hier gesperrt werden - unteranderem wegen beleidigung und vandalismus link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 07:56, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Woher soll ich jetzt wissen welche du meinst... Marc-Philipp (Talk) 07:59, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::217.238.50.236 wegen beleidigung (siehe letzte version von Toa Norik Hagah) und Flatulentia Magna (siehe Honkavus und diverse andere beiträge) link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 08:02, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Danke link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 08:06, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::habs mir überlegt, könntest du mich vllt doch zum admin machen, falls sich kein anderer meldet? link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 09:23, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Sicher - jedoch hab ichs hier bereits geschrieben, so dass du vielleicht dort kurz dein Anliegen wiederholen könntest. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:53, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) ? Was zum Teufel soll DAS denn? Warum löschst du immer wieder meine Blogbeiträge? Was meinst du mit "cleanup"? Wieso darf ich nicht ankündigen, dass ich das Wiki verlasse? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 13:54, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Du darfst lediglich nicht zum neuen verlinken. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:55, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Und was gibt es dafür für einen Grund? Intoleranz gegenüber nicht-Wikia-Wikis? Und überhaupt, wieso muss gleich die ganze Seite gelöscht werden, anstatt nur den Link zu entfernen? --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 13:58, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Also ich verstehe, dass Nicht-Wikia-Wikis bei Wikia nicht erwünscht sind - das ist Eigeninteresse. Aber ich finde es komisch, dass Petturi als von Nath bestimmter Nachfolger gesperrt wird, ebenso wie ich nicht begreife, dass Nath seinen Rücktritt nicht ankündigen darf. Ich finde zwar gut, dass Toa Hagah Norik sich um dieses Wiki bemüht, aber über einen ernannten Admin hinwegzugehen ist schon etwas krass. Vielleicht könnten die beiden sich irgendwie arrangieren? --Nuhrii the Metruan 14:00, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Weil das Entfernen von den Links und Namen aus jedem einzelnen Blog Kommentar schlichtweg länger dauert als das Löschen; zumal Marc mit Übersetzungen beschäftigt ist, die diese Woche fertig werden müssen. Mark (talk) 14:04, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Wie jetz Petturi wurde gesperrt? Weswegen?? link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 15:14, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Naja, er hat seine Rechte verloren. Schau mal in die letzten Änderungen, da steht es.--Nuhrii the Metruan 15:16, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Neuer Admin *hust* Dein neu ausgesuchter Admin hat in diesem Wiki schon folgende Kommentare abgegeben: *"immerhin hab ich ne zukunft und muss mich nicht mit obdachlosen um nen karton streiten" *"jetz reichs ich hol mtaä das kann so nich weitergehen - ich wette der kickt euch vom gesammten wikia server für immer ihr kleinen homotucken" *"Ich habe MtaÄ benachrichtigt (allgemeiner Wikia-Admin) und ich hoffe, das der hier mal "durch die Runde" sperrt. Falls Vandalen (finde ist ein schöneres Wort als "Obdachlose Wichser") weiter das Wiki verseuchen, bevor MtaÄ onkommt, werde ich wohl auch Avatar benachrichtigen - Hauptsache das Wiki geht nicht unter" Ich hab vielleicht die Entscheidung getroffen, das Wiki zu verlassen, da es einfach bei Wikia nur schlecht werden kann und bin daher in ein neues gegangen... aber der komplette erste Kommentar, "homotucken" und "Obdachlose Wichser" sind mehr als genug für eine Sperrung. Diese Kommentare wurden alle im Blog abgegeben und daher habe ich keine Ahnung, ob sie noch erhalten sind. Die Zitate kannst du gerne im Lösch-Logbuch suchen; DU WIRST SIE FINDEN! Ich will hier KEINE STRAFE gegen Norik anfordern oder so; aber soetwas ist weit über der Grenz und verdient eigentlich eine Sperre - und du machst im zum Admin? Vielleicht nehme ich jetzt den Mund etwas voll, wenn ich sage, dass das wohl der dämlichste Fehler, den ich je sah, meiner ganzen Wikia-"Karriere" ist. Denn einer, der solche Worte wählt, darf kein Wiki leiten. Du musst ihn nicht sperren - aber wenn er jetzt noch Admin bleibt, kann mich ganz Wikia mal, ehrlich. Dieses Wiki ist eines der wenigen, das von einer Geschichte geprägt ist... und ich möchte nicht, dass sie so endet. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Neramo']] 15:44, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Sperrt mich ruhig weil ich einen Vandalen beleidigt habe der das Wiki versaute und mich auch beleidigte. Dir kanns ja egal sein, du hast das WIki ja aufgegeben. Also was interessiert es dich eigentlich? link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 15:48, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, wenn du dich nicht verteidigen kannst. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Neramo']] 15:48, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Während ich ein paar Formulierungen in Skorpis Äußerung anstößig finde, muss ich seiner generellen Aussage zustimmen. Ich hoffe, THN kann sein Mundwerk in Zukunft zügeln. Als Administrator sollte man über derlei stehen - und sich nicht auf das Niveau herablassen oder dieses sogar noch unterbieten. :) --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:52, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Diese Seite ist glaub ich grund genug auch offensiv zu werden link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 15:54, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Naja, man sollte dennoch gewisse Begriffe vermeiden. Zwar haben diese Vandalen auch ziemlich perverse Begriffe verwendet, aber dieses für eine Kinderserie gedachte Wiki mit weiteren Schimpfwörtern zu verunstalten ist nicht unbedingt korrekt. Andere Frage: Was ist jetzt mit Petturi? Ist der jetzt einfach mal so abgesetzt worden? --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:56, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Als neuer Admin solltest du sowas nicht persönlich nehmen, es einfach löschen und ggf. den Benutzer sperren. Objektivität ist oberstes Gebot (auch die Wortwahl dämpfen). Marc-Philipp (Talk) 15:57, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Was ist mit Petturi? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Neramo']] 15:59, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Genau. Wenn du das schaffst, sollte deine Administration hier zumindest etwas leichter verlaufen. Aber MtaÄ, sorry wenn ich da etwas beharrlich bin, aber meine Frage bezüglich Petturi hast du offenbar überlesen. ;) --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:59, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hab wirklich ein Paar Wörter zuviel benutzt, aber man muss dazu sagen, ohne mich würden die Vandalen wahrscheinlich immernoch durchs Wiki spammen. Und Spiriah hat recht, warum wurde Petturi seines Ranges beraubt? link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 16:00, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Überlesen nicht... nun, da die "ehemaligen" weg sind bat ich um "Rechte-Clearup", und alle Rechte wurden zurückgesetzt, auf Null. Der jetzige Admin (ich blick nie eure Unterschriften und die unterschiedlichen Usernamen) hat sich auf der entsprechenden de.wikia Seite vermerkt und ich habe meine Arbeit ausgeführt - wenn Petturi Admin-Rechte will, sollte er zuvor aktiv mitarbeiten. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16:02, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja, sorry wegen der Unterschriften. Wir sind eben auch auf größeren BIONICLE-Seiten aktiv, wo wir unter diesen Namen bekannter sind, und ich z.B. hab mich bei Wikia registriert, um in der Wookieepedia gelegentlich mitzuarbeiten. Erst später fand ich dann meinen Weg ins Wiki-Nui und bei den BIONICLE-Fans bin ich national und international nun mal eher als Nuhrii the Metruan bekannt. Dennoch, danke für die Antwort. ^^ Gut, dann soll Petturi mal editieren. --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:04, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich denke, da liegt ein leichtes Missverständnis vor. Wir haben Petturi, der uns seine Kenntnisse außerhalb Wikias bewiesen hat, zum Nachfolger gemacht, damit er das Wiki in der Hand hat. Als er mal nicht anwesend war, wurde vandaliert und Norik meinte, Petturi übersehen zu müssen und gab es bei dir so weiter. Es gab einen Admin, der aber nur mal nicht anwesend war. Jetzt muss er wegen Noriks Fehler also seine Rechte abtreten? Das ist doch irgendwie unfair für ihn, der kommt sich bestimmt... "verarscht" vor? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Neramo']] 16:07, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::einen moment - was soll "übersehen zu müssen" heißen? auf der seite Wiki-Nui:Administratoren war keiner angegeben link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 16:09, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Gut, MtaÄs Entscheidung in allen Ehren, aber da muss ich Skorpi/Neramo Recht geben. Auch ich kenne Petturi außerhalb von Wikia und er kennt sich echt gut mit BIONICLE aus. Norik jetzt aber abzusetzen, nachdem er sich so um das WN bemüht hat, erscheint ebenso unfair. Wie wäre es, wenn die beiden sich die Admin-Pflichten einfach teilen? Vier Hände schaffen mehr als zwei und bei diesem Wiki sind definitiv mehr Hände nötig. :) --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:10, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) darauf wollte ich auch eben hinweisen, nur es ist nervig das man ständig neu eingeben muss wenn einer dazwischenbearbeitet XD link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 16:13, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja, tut mir leid. xD Also wenn Norik einverstanden ist und Petturi auch, wär die Zusammenarbeit dann möglich? --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:16, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich habe nichts gegen Zusammenarbeiten mit Toa Hagah Norik. Ich fänd sehr schön, wenn wir beide Admin sein können Petturi 16:18, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Dann auf euren Wunsch hin - ich vergebe die Adminrechte. Viel Spaß, und wenn ihr einen neuen Skin haben möchtet wendet euch an mich oder an de.support. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16:19, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Danke MtaÄ! Petturi 16:23, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Noch eine letzte Frage Die ganze Arbeit hier nervt dich bestimmt schon langsam... (Keine Sorge, bald ist alles Geregelt XD!) Ich hab noch eine Frage: Wenn ich das bei dir richtig gesehen hab sollen alle Seiten, die auf das "Nachfolger"-Wiki verlinken gelöscht werden, oder hab ich da was bei dir falsch beobachtet? link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 09:47, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Das Wiki hat sich auf Wiki-Nui:Abstimmungen dafür entschieden, das nur noch angemeldete Benutzer hier bearbeiten können. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 14:32, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Alle Links auf das andere Wiki/den Namen löschen. Halbsperrung muss Avatar einrichten, und den erreiche ich frühestens morgen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 15:29, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) DarthSpiriah Warum wurde DarthSpiriah gesperrt? Wenn es wegen den externen links ist hat er doch gar keine mehr gemacht seit das als falsch erklärt wurde? Petturi 17:35, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Genau - gerade er war ja hier der Einsichtige, der sein Verständnis dafür geäußert hat, warum hier keine Links in "das andere Wiki" erwünscht sind. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 21:32, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Stimmt, dass er gesperrt wurde hat gar keinen Sinn. Mata Nui123 05:24, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ehrlich? Das (Cleanup of external links) in den Artikel zu setzen sehe ich als Lustigmachung über mich und das kann ich gar nicht ab, sorry. Die Kommentare, die ich von diesem User gesehen habe waren überwiegend negativ betucht, so dass mir nicht ersichtlich ist, wo die Meinungsumschwung herrühren sollte. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 07:32, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) DarthSpiriah hat mir einen kleinen Text zukommen lassen, in dem er diese Sache kommentiert: Also, hier ist Nuhrii the Metruan, hier bekannt als DarthSpiriah. Diese Cleanup-Dinger wurden nicht von mir reingesetzt - und den Link zu meinem Wiki und meinem Forum habe ich nicht mehr gepostet, seit mir von dem Verbot berichtet wurde. Frühere Links habe ich natürlich nicht entfernt, denn die alle zu suchen ist 1. nicht meine Aufgabe und 2. zu aufwendig für mich. Wenn ihr meint, mich verbannen zu müssen, dann soll es eben so sein - ich finde es zwar nicht korrekt, aber ich bin hier nicht der Admin, also ist das eure Sache. Nur noch eines: Der Chronist, früher IDBM genannt, ist ein BIONICLE-Fan-Magazin, das im Laufe der Zeit mehrere von mir angefertigte Übersetzungen englischer Kurzgeschichten enthielt. Einige der betrefflichen Übersetzungen wurden in dieses Wiki kopiert. ''Da Wikia - was ich nachvollziehen und womit ich leben kann, das möchte ich betonen - auf eine starke Trennung zwischen Wiki-Nui und dem anderen Wiki sowie dessen Mutterorganisation (damit ist das erwähnte Magazin gemeint) besteht und ich hier offenbar nicht mehr erwünscht bin, möchte ich die neuen Administratoren Petturi und Toa Hagah Norik in aller Freundlichkeit dazu aufrufen, meine Texte nicht länger zu verwenden. Damit beziehe ich mich konkret auf die Übersetzungen, die auf den folgenden Seiten verwendet werden: Das Königreich, Mata Nuis Tagebuch, Verweilers Bericht, Tentakel, Hoffnung, Schutz, Sahmads Geschichte, Die Geburt der Rahaga. Bitte versteht, dass hinter diesen Texten jede Menge übersetzerische Arbeit steht und ich es daher für mein Recht halte, deren Weiterverwendung selbst zu bestimmen. Was auch immer ihr bezüglich meiner Verbannung macht, ich bitte euch, diesen Wunsch von mir zu respektieren und die fraglichen Texte zu entfernen. Es gibt hier auch noch andere Übersetzungen von mir, die aber nicht im IDBM veröffentlicht wurden, auf die ich aber keinen Anspruch erhebe (für die Eingeweihten: ich meine die Texte aus Toa of Kenn's Übersetzerblog auf BZPower, die dürft ihr weiterhin benutzen). Danke für euer Verständnis - Nuhrii the Metruan/DarthSpiriah, 10.05.2010, 15:21 Ich hoffe, das bringt ein wenig Klarheit in die Sache ;) Das "Cleanup" wurde übrigens nachträglich von einem der Admins (ich glaube THN) reingesetzt, um die Seite nicht ganz löschen zu müssen. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 13:30, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Weil ICH den Hinweis eingefügt habe, damit ich nicht den ganzen Blog löschen musste, wurde ER gesperrt oder wie? lol... link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 13:41, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja, und MtaÄ hat, als er das gesehen hat, gedacht jemand wollte sich über ih lustig machen - und hat den ganzen Blog gelöscht. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 13:50, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Frag ihn ob er denn jetzt zufrieden is - alle seine übersetzungen wurden verenglischt oder notfalls gelöscht und er ist entsperrt link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 14:32, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Danke für die Entsperrung und die Entfernung der gewünschten Texte. --Nuhrii the Metruan 04:49, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) =Vandalen= Ein Vandale haust zur Zeit in diesem Wiki, mit einem sehr perversen Namen. Wie du vllt weißt, ist das Wiki inaktiv, doch einige bemühen sich -darunter auch ich- den Vandalismus hier zu stoppen. Da wir keinen Admin haben, hilft das nicht viel, zwar machen wir alle Änderungen rückgängig, der Vandale kommt aber immer wieder. Kannst du diesen Vandalen irgendwie so sperren, dass er nie wieder kommt oder wenigstens uns die Adminfähigkeiten gibst? Ich bedanke mich im Voraus, freundlichs [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 14:50, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Der Vandale heisst übrigens Tunten-Huren-Nutte... Wir, also ich nd Gresh, haben bis jetzt schlimmeres Vehindert aber die neu Angelegten Seiten nd die Komentare nerven halt doch... Ich wäre dir Dankbar für deine Hilfe. Freundlichst RC-Strakk 15:16, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC)RC-Strakk Wir sind's Mal wieder Könntest du bitte alle Seiten in der Kategorie "Löschanträge" löschen, die Benutzer "Tunten-Huren-Nutte" und "Bioniclemaster724" (Die ein und dieselbe Person sind) sperren und Gresh18 und/oder RC-Strakk zum Admin ernennen? Danke! link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 18:27, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo. Ich habe den Blog gelöscht, weil er in der Tat unangebracht war. Ich für meinen Teil jedoch glaube nicht, dass die Ernennung von Admins in diesem Wiki, oder jegliche Aufräumarbeiten nochmals einen positiven Effekt erzielen wird, da ständig von ehemaligen Benutzern vandaliert wird, von daher wird es keine neuen Administratoren mehr geben. Meine einzige Bitte wäre, dass ihr, wenn ihr schon nicht dieses Wiki bearbeiten wollt, bitte einfach weiterlebt/mit der Sache hier abschließt, das Wiki brach liegen lasst und nicht unnötig eure und meine Zeit mit Vandalieren verschwendet. Bitte trage diese Kunde weiter zu den Verantwortlichen für den Vandalismus. Vielen Dank. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 19:10, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Advice:Don%27t_feed_the_trolls :Ich habe den Benutzer Benutzer:Tunten-Huren-Nutte global gesperrt. --Avatar 09:48, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC)